Studying with Muggles until Christmas!
by Basil Leaves
Summary: There's an exchange programme with a muggle school for the sixth years. How do the muggles feel about wizards and witches? Are they safe when Voldemort returns? COMPLETED!
1. Announcement

Chapter 1 Announcement

It was the end of term of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Every student went to the hall for the Start-of-term feast. To Harry's surprise, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement at the end of the feast.

"We're going to give students the opportunity to participate in an exchange programme. Fifteen sixth-year students will study in a muggle school until Christmas. Students interested can tell their head of house.

Instantly, the hall was full of murmurs. The sixth years, except Slytherins, were whispering to their friend excitedly.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well, I've never studied in a muggle secondary school and I never paid attention in my Primary school. I don't know what they learn. Surely they don't attend potions?" said Harry.

"Oh! That'd be great! I always wanted to learn about Biology before I came to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione.

Neville joined in the conversation, "Gran'll be glad if I could go! She often tells me to know more about muggles and be friends with them. Do you think I could go?"

"Probably yes. You're a member of DA, and do you know what we've done against Umbridge? I don't think many of the teachers approves with her. Remember what Mcgonagall did when Umbridge left? Lent her crutches to Peeves and let it chase her out! Ha!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"Hey, look at the Slytherins!" said Hermione disdainfully, "They look disgusted. Apparently they think muggles are stupid."

"So there won't be any of them going if your observation is correct," said Ron, "and that's good news."

At this time, professor Mcgonagall stood up, ordering the students to quiet down. The school was dismissed and everyone went up to their common room, while the prefects, including Hermione, show the first years the way.

Meanwhile, up in the Griffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Neville decided to sign up tomorrow.

"That's decided. Let's talk to Mcgonagall after Transfiguration." said Harry.

"I assume Hermione wants to go too. She told us she's interested in the Herbology thing." Said Ron.

Harry and Neville corrected him, "It's Biology."

After catching up with their summer holiday doings, they went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the dorm of Ravenclaw girls, Luna Lovegood was disappointed.

"I also wanted to exchange! Perhaps I'll ask Professor Flitwick. I'm his favourite student." and she fell asleep soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hohoho! What people will they meet? Perhaps Dudley? Hehehe


	2. Signing up

Chapter 2 Signing up

The next morning, as it was the first day back school, the hall was in an enthusiastic atmosphere. Students were still catching up with their friends. Harry walked into the hall a little sleepily, and found that quite a lot of them waving and smiling at him.

"Oh, you're not a mad person now, don't you?" teased Ron, "famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, what's more, the Chosen One!"

"Ron, you always know that I'd prefer to be nobody. I want a quiet life without Skeeter babbling." said Harry indignantly.

"It's just a joke, mate." mumbled Ron.

"So, are you going to find Mcgonagall today?" asked Hermione.

"What for? You're not thinking about extra homework this early, are you?" said a shocked Ron.

"Exchange programme!"

"Oh yeah, we will. But you're a muggle-born, Hermione, surely you know everything about them?"

"Why don't we participate in more activities when we've got the chance?" replied Hermione, before adding, "Besides, I think I need a rest after OWLs."

"Come on, are you two going to have breakfast?" said Harry, hurrying to the Griffindor Table.

It was nearly break time, when Professor Mcgonagall addressed her class, "For homework, please revise vanishing charm, for I noticed many of you're forgetting how to do it."

"Including us." said Ron to Harry, ignoring Hermione's resentful glance.

"Mr. Weasley, pay attention please!"

Ron hastily turned his attention back to Mcgonagall.

She continued, "Those students who wanted to sign up for the exchange programme, please stay behind. The rest of you may go." At once, the noise of chairs scratching the floor filled the classroom.

"Yes, Miss. Granger, you four wish to exchange?"

"Yes, Professor." Answer Hermione politely.

"Well, I'm quite surprised. I suppose you and Mr. Potter know more about muggles than me!" said Mcgonagall, "This activity is to let more young witches and wizards learn more about them!"

"But we've never been to a muggle secondary school, and would like to try." said Harry, "Can we?" he added uncertainly.

"Yes, if you wish to. Now, you need to make a presentation after the exchange. You are required to use muggle inventions." Ron groaned.

"What's the presentation about? Shall we do it in groups or individually, Professor?" asked Neville.

"About the daily lives of muggles and your reflections. You'll be divided into groups according to your house, meaning you four will be in a group. Fill in this form now."

At the same time, though in the charms classroom, someone was doing similar things.

"Professor, I really wanted to go to the exchange programme. May I go too?" asked Luna, hoping Flitwick would say yes.

"Miss. Lovegood, you're only a fifth year and you have OWLs next June." replied Professor Flitwick.

"But I'm sixteen already! Please, Professor…I will learn the stuff myself…"

"Well, since you're sixteen, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore. I can't guarantee, remember." sighed Professor Flitwick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you think Luna can go? Let's have a poll!

I need your advices to write better! Please tell me, no matter you think it's good or bad.

Chilli Flower


	3. Briefing Session

Chapter 3 Briefing Session

The next day was a sunny day. Students poured out of classrooms, heading towards the classroom of the following lesson.

Professor Flitwick held Luna back after the lesson.

"Luna?" called Professor Flitwick, "I've asked Professor Dumbledore, he said you may go under the condition that you follow up the learn schedule yourself."

"Thank you, Professor. I will definitely catch up! I'm a Ravenclaw! _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!" _and she bounced off, probably to tell her friend the good news.

"Wait a minute. Luna, please don't wear that necklace with the dry onion during classes. It's not very appropriate." said the Charms professor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." then she took off the necklace, though thinking, "That's a Gurdyroot, Professor."

At night, inside the Griffindor common room, the golden trio was talking with Neville.

"What are you looking at, Neville?" asked Harry.

"Look, here's the notice about the exchange programme." Said Neville, pointing at the notice board, where a notice about the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"When?" asked Ron, who at the same time pushing a first year out of his favourite armchair.

"Can't you see? It's tomorrow night!" Hermione muttered, "Never uses his eyes."

The following day went on peacefully. Everybody seemed to get use to their school life quite quickly, even they just enjoyed a long summer holiday. The only thing worth mentioning was, at dinner time, a muggle-dressed woman sat at the staff table for dinner.

"Who do you reckon she is, the one talking with Mcgonagall?" murmured Harry to Hermione, since he usually got good answer from her.

"I think she is the muggle school representative for the exchange programme." answered Hermione, watching the woman as she spoke.

The woman looked kind. She had an opal face and curly brown hair. She smiled at the surprised students, for there were very few muggles visiting Hogwarts.

Hermione decided to go upstairs and finish some of the homework before going to the briefing session. Harry and Ron followed, though Ron looked at his apple pie sadly before he left.

"Good evening, welcome to the briefing session. Everyone, please sit down." Professor Mcgonagall address the students, "I would like to introduce Ms Eleanor Alcott. She will be in charge of all your doings in the muggle school, _Laurence High School_."

A polite applause broke out. Ms Alcott smiled and greeted every one. According to her, it was a boarding school with more than a thousand students. It was located in 100 kilometers away from Hogwarts. Harry attention flew to the quiditch pitch soon. He had not rid eon his firebolt for weeks…

"You will participate in various kinds of extra-curricular-activities, as well as competitions…"

"But I can't fly in front of those muggles…"

"You will also learn how to do magic tricks…"

"I'd better spend my leisure time in quiditch before I go…"

"You will attend lessons with your classmates…"

"And buy a few more skiving snackboxes from Fred and George…in case the lessons are boring."

His day dream ended when Mcgonagall's voice rang through his ear.

"Thank you, Ms Alcott. Now, any queries?" she asked. Instantly Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?

"Er- I thought the Ministry is keeping our existence a secret from muggles?" questioned Hermione.

"Good question. As you know, Voldemort returned," many students winced at the name. Mcgonagall took no notice and continued, "The ministry realized that it is important to make friends with muggles. By sending students to muggle schools, we understand more about each other. This helps defending ourselves from Voldemort. You're not exchanging for fun, you have a mission, which is to let muggles understand us and vise versa. That's why you're going to make a presentation to the school."

The atmosphere changed. Everyone in the room were more serious. Ron stopped playing with his fingernails, Ernie Mcmillan sat straighter and Luna put away her Quibbler.

A Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, raised up his hand and asked, "How are we going to catch up with school work?"

Mcgonagall drank some water before replying, "The school will give you a learning schedule, and you can help each other with your work. If you have any problems with studying, you may send an owl to the professor."

Harry and Ron's eyes met, and then both turned their heads to Hermione, who didn't notice anything because she was too concentrated.

After the learning schedule and the group list was handed out, they were dismissed.

* * *

They're heading off the the school in the next chapter! 

To IAMaMUDBLOOD and Yemi Hikari, I have an answer for your review in the chapter!

Now, how do you think of this chapter? Just let me know!

Chilli Flower


	4. Welcome to Laurence High School

Chapter 4 Welcome to Laurence High School

The week went on uneventfully. Very soon, it was the time for departing. Mcgonagall lead the exchangers to the gate, where an old, dirty pencil case laid on the earth. Harry noticed it was a portkey as bright blue light glowed from it.

"Have a good time, everyone." said Mcgonagall, "You have a minute left. Arrange yourselves around the portkey." And they did as told. Luna was in her usual dreamy condition and didn't hear Mcgonagall, until Hermione nudge her in her arm. She hastily put her finger on the pencil case when a she felt a huge jerk in her navel. She swirled in a tornado, aware that other people collided with her from time to time.

Bang. Bang again, then bang bang bang bang bang. Everyone stumped onto the ground, hard. With their head still swimming, they couldn't ignore the beautiful scenery around. A big lawn of cyan colour stretch to the end of sight, meeting the perfect blue sky. All of them were too absorbed in what they saw, and they didn't noticed someone approached them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." It was Ms Alcott. Harry turned, and a wonderful building came into his eyes. It wasn't like Hogwarts, which was a castle, but a short, broad building covered in glass windows. Sunlight could easily go inside. Through the dustless walls, Harry saw students walking along the corridors, chatting with their friends. He instantly hoped he could go to a primary school like this one when he was little.

After the students scrambled up, Ms Alcott led them the front door. "I welcome all of you to Laurence High School on behalf of the school. You'll be living with us until Christmas. We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay."

The Hogwarts students were now putting down their bag in their room. Harry, Ron and Neville shared a room. It was rectangular, smaller than that in Hogwarts, with two double-deckers.

Ron found the electric appliances very interesting. "Hey, Harry, what's this with all those numbers on it?" he pointed at something on the desk. "It's a telephone. I thought you've used it during one of our summer holidays."

"The visitor entrance of the Ministry is also in a telephone booth, remember?" added Neville.

"Oh yes! But it's so different from the one I've seen. This isn't as big as them." said Ron, his ears reddening.

"Are you three going down to the party?" a dreamy voice came from the door. Luna was standing there, beside Hermione, who said, "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

The party was like the celebrations after winning a quiditch match. There were platters of snacks on the table in the middle of the room. The CD player was playing muggle pop songs, while a couple of muggles students singing with them.

"Muggle parties are quite similar to ours. I assume both wizards and muggles like playing. Where's Harry?" said Ron.

"He's over the there. And it'll be a perfect quiditch celebration if somebody sings "Weasley is our king", isn't it?" teased Hermione.

"Hermione, I thought you never like quiditch!" said an astonished Ron.

"Who said that? I don't like you boys being crazy for quiditch doesn't mean I hate it!" answered Hermione, frowning.

Harry came back to his friends with three cups of orange juice in his hand. He seemed to be enjoying the party.

"It's not that bad to live in a muggle world, after all." Then he sipped some juice.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"It's good to be nobody. No one is staring at my scar. They're friendly." He replied. Not all muggles are as disagreeable as the Dursleys, he thought.

"Hello. You're the exchangers?" asked a boy, around 15 years old. He was taller than Harry but slightly shorter than Ron.

"Yeah." said the three of them together. "Nice to meet you." They shook hands then introduced themselves.

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger.

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Charles Green." said the boy. "I like magic. Look!" He took a spoon out of Harry's sleeve (he was wearing his uniform).

"Can you show me some magic?" he requested longingly.

* * *

Another chapter!

Some advice please


	5. Can We Do Magic?

Chapter 4 Can We Do Magic?

Harry, Ron and Hermione frowned. They were not sure if they could perform magic in front of muggles.

"Er, Charles, can you wait a second?" asked Hermione.

"Sure!" came the reply.

The three of them walked a little away from Charles. As soon as they got to a corner, they started discussing hurriedly.

"Do you think we're allowed to do so?"

"Let's not try our luck. I don't want to go to another discipline hearing."

"I think if we're here to make friends with muggles, and if they already know what we are, they pester us for magic until we show them."

"Hermione's right. The ministry won't let us come if they didn't want us to perform magic."

"Just don't do something too complicated. Summoning charms are enough."

"OK."

They went back to the place where Charles was standing. He was still holding the spoon.

"Ready, Hermione?" said Ron.

"_Accio spoon!_"

The spoon shot out of Charles's hand and flew towards Hermione.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Charles.

"Wow! They really are magicians!" said a girl excitedly to her friend.

Ron chuckled. To him, calling wizards "magicians" was as strange as calling the healers in St. Mungo's "doctors".

* * *

In the evening, the Hogwarts students were gathering in Harry, Ron and Neville's room, talking. 

"Are you sure that we're allowed to use magic here?" said Ernie, a little worried.

"Yes, we can." answered Luna, "A wrackspurt sent me a message that we can."

"Well, we're not sure if a wrackspurt exists." interjected Terry Boot. Hannah Abott nodded in agreement.

"I think we can." Said Susan Bones, "The ministry would notice underage magic, and would send a warning letter to the person who did it. You didn't receive any letters, Hermione?"

"No."

"Then it's OK. I remember I got a letter almost immediately after the dementors attacked me." said Harry.

An owl flew into the room and everyone gasped. Hermione took the letter from the owl. She hastily opened the letter as Harry and Ron and the others surrounded her, wanting to read the letter.

Dear exchangers,

I hope you're enjoying your trip. Please don't lose your head and forget to keep up on your work.

I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that you're allowed to use magic in front of muggle classmates (just don't jinx them). But you cannot perform magic when people around you don't know you're a wizard or a witch.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Mcgonagall

Students in the room sighed in relief.

"Oh, that letter gave me such a fright!" said Hermione.

"But we can do magic! Isn't it wonderful?" said Ron, jumping into the air.

"Hey, let's talk about this school…" said Harry.

"Just exactly what Mcgonagall would say...don't lose your head and study..." said Neville.

They chatted until Ms Alcott came in and told them, "The lights will be put out in ten minutes. Please go to bed."

* * *

Is it too short?

Reviews, please!


	6. Muggle Lessons

Chapter 5 Muggle Lessons

It has been two weeks since the Hogwarts students came to the muggle school. During the past two weeks, they learn about muggle subjects. They were now in the classroom of History. Although Hermione insisted everything was interesting, the others agreed that History was very dull.

"At least it's better than Binns" muttered Harry to Ron.

"It's still very boring." said Ron, "Do you think we shall bring the skiving snackboxes next time?"

Then Charles joined in the conversation. He asked what skiving snackboxes were.

"Oh, they're sweets that make you sick. I got it from my brothers." Seeing the confused look in Charles face, he said, "Not really sick, just enough for you to skip lessons."

"But how long do you need to recover?" asked Charles.

"When you eat the purple bit of the sweet, you'll get back in a perfect state." explained Ron.

"Genius! I wish I was a magician." said Charles.

"By the way, we don't call ourselves 'magician', we're witches and wizards." said Harry. "To us, magicians are muggles playing magic tricks."

"Muggles?"

"That means people with no magic." Said Harry.

Hermione elbowed Harry. He gave her a questioning look, and she jerked her head at the teacher. After the teacher saw that Harry was paying attention again, he continued teaching.

"Renaissance means rebirth, happened during 14th to 17th Century…"

The exchangers also found some subjects highly interesting, for example, PE lessons. They only had flying lessons in their first year, and the only sport in the wizarding world was quiditch, they were astonished when they discovered there were so many kinds of sports in the muggle world.

"Morning, class." The teacher, Mr Harris, greeted the class. Several pupils replied.

"We're starting to play table tennis as we finished the course for basketball."

"How many types of sports do you have?" asked Neville after he got hit by the third ball in five minutes.

"Many. Football, basketball, table tennis, tennis, folk dance, swimming…" Charles counted, "Do you have the same sports as us?"

"No. We only have quiditch. That's a kind of ball game, a little like basketball. The players fly on broomsticks. You'd better ask Harry for more information. He an expert." said Neville.

"I'm a what?" said Harry. He was just beaten by the tall boy who was playing with Ron at the moment.

"Can you tell Charles about quiditch?"

"Er- there're seven players on each team, one seeker, one keeper, two beaters and three chasers. The seekers find the snitch, and earn 150 points for the team. The Keepers guard the goal posts, the beater hit bludgers to the opposite team, and chasers throw the quaffles to the goal posts." Harry explained briefly.

"What are snitches, bludgers an quaffles?" asked Charles curiously.

"Balls. The snitch is about this big," Harry curled his fingers to show the size, "while the quaffles and bludgers are like this."

"Amazing."

"Your muggle sport are the same!" said Ron, his face red because of all those exercising. "I think I'll send a table tennis ball to dad. He loves muggle things so much."

"Class, in five minutes time we'll be having a match. exchangers VS us.

* * *

Another chapter!

reivews please!


	7. Table Tennis Match

Chapter 7 Table Tennis Match

The match began soon. It wasn't a formal one, for the game would end when a side got six points. Terry Boot was the first to go for he seemed to play better than the others. He was facing a girl with pale skin and auburn hair.

"Three to three!" the audience clapped.

"Six to five!" the muggles cheered as Mr Harris said, "You next, Charles! And perhaps you, the boy with black hair?"

Harry had no choice but to go down when he heard people behind him shouted "Harry!" encouragingly. "I won't get zero if Terry can get five…", he thought, "Charles'll be too friendly to let me get zero."

Charles served the ball. The orange ball flew towards Harry's right hand side quickly, spinning. With his quiditch instincts, he thought that was a snitch and caught it.

"Mr Potter, what you need to do is to hit the ball back instead of catching it." Mr Harris told him.

Harry mumbled, "Sorry, I forgot."

The match continued. Harry got three points and Charles four. Harry felt lucky, for he got a point by hitting the ball to a tricky corner of the table, and Charles could only touch the ball after it fell to the ground. He had just won another point because Charles hit the ball too hard causing it to fly above everyone's head.

The ball dropped and rolled, through the students' feet, under the chairs and finally stopped under a big cupboard. Harry ran to it and found his hand was too short to retrieve the ball. He pulled out his wand, and murmured, "_Accio ball_." The ball soared into his hands without any other people noticing. He walked back to the table then threw the ball to Charles. It was his turn to serve the ball.

"Four to five, exchangers team leading!"

The ball flew towards Harry, who hit it back successfully, and landed on the left hand side of Charles, then back to Harry again, with increasing speed. It was too fast for Harry, he didn't know what to do. To his surprise, the racket made its way to the ball on its own record. The ball flew to the middle of the table and Charles missed it.

"Hurray!" Cheers and claps exploded out the exchangers team's side. "Just like a quiditch match." thought Harry.

After a rest, it was Ron's turn. His opponent was the boy that beat him lately.

It was proven that Ron hasn't got the knack of playing table tennis. He kept missing balls, and lost courage when he did one mistake, just like his keeping skills. The points now were-

"Four to zero!" said the teacher. The boy smirked and made a face to Ron.

Ron got hit by the ball, leaving a round red mark on his face. He looked like being smacked by a bludger.

Harry noticed something swooshing past him. He looked at Hermione, who stood next to him. She frowned at him, before asking him what happened.

"Did you hear something whooshing past us?" questioned Harry suspiciously.

"What? Nothing!" Hermione looked a little nervous. Her wand poked out of her pocket.

Ron's opponent stared at the ball blankly. Instead of hitting it back to Ron, he placed his face in front of the ball, as thought wondering what it is. The ball hit him, and made the same red, round mark on his face. Some muggles sniggered.

"Five to one!"

But Ron missed another ball. The exchangers team lose.

* * *

"Hermione, did you do something to that boy?" Harry asked at that evening, when Ron wasn't noticing. 

"Well, Yes! But didn't you see how impolite the boy was?" Hermione replied.

* * *

How's this chapter?

Reivews please!


	8. Morning

Chapter 8 Morning

A month pasted. The exchangers learnt more about muggles life style, especially the pure-blood pupils.

It was a nice, sunny Saturday morning. Two black dots flew near to Harry, Ron and Neville's dormitory, which turned out to be owls. Ron recognized one of them, Errol, the Weasley family owl. His yell caused Neville to woke up.

"Wazz the matter?" groaned Neville, rubbing his eyes.

"Letters!" shouted Ron happily.

"Oh yes, Gran's owl!" Neville's sleepiness vanished.

Ron opened his letter and found out that the writer was Mr Weasley.

_Dear Ron,_

_How's your muggle life doing? Have you find out how the air conditioners work for me yet?_

_Thank you for the mini-fan! It's inspiring that muggles found a way to cool themselves with no cooling charms._

_Everyone in the family's fine, extremely fine. Fred and George's shop is making a big profit. They've invented a few more products, including sweets that make you look like a muggle! Ginny says Hogwarts is much better now, without Umbridge. She just entered the Griffindor quiditch team as a chaser. Your mum tells you to bring a couple of muggle recipes when you come back. Bill is visiting Charlie in Romania._

_As Halloween is coming, your mum sends you a pack of sweets. Be careful. It melts quickly._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Ps. I hope the letter reaches you before the Halloween._

"What date is today?" asked Ron, confusedly.

"Thirtieth of October." answered Harry, "Let's go down and have breakfast, we need to be full. We have magic lessons today."

"What? Muggles know magic?" said Neville.

"Not our kind of magic, just magic tricks." Harry paused a moment before adding, "my uncle always say that's nonsense. He hates magic."

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." 

Hermione had already finished her breakfast when the three boys go down. She was reading her transfiguration textbook. Since there weren't any muggles around, she was practicing turning a chair into a dog. Ron didn't notice and sat on that chair, and the instant he touched the chair, it turned to an angry dog, barking at him.

Ron quickly stood up while Hermione changed it back to a wooden chair. Ron seemed as angry as the ex-dog, and yelled at Hermione, "Don't you look where you're casting your spell at!"

"And why don't you look where you're sitting!" retorted Hermione.

"It's perfectly normal to sit on a chair!"

"It's also perfectly normal to practice transfiguration!"

"It's perfectly unormal to argue at this early in the morning!" interjected Harry, "Sstop bickering, you two."

Ron and Hermione stopped arguing, but glaring at each other heatedly.

"By the way, why are you studying so early, Hermione?" asked Neville, trying to distract her.

"Oh, we have a break this morning, don't we?" answered Hermione, "So I think I should catch up with my school work."

"Then are you going to bring a book with you the whole day, even the magic lesson this afternoon?" said Harry.

"Of course not." She snapped.

"Why don't we wonder around? Using my invisibility cloak?" an idea came up to Harry, when he started eating his porridge. Neville was too busy feeding himself and didn't notice.

"Great!"

"I'm not sure…I want to finish two more chapters today…"

"You can do it in an hour. Let's meet here at ten!"

* * *

Another chapter!

They're going to walk around in the morning and have "magic" lesson in the afternoon...

Reviews please!


	9. Under the Cloak

Chapter 9 Under the Cloak

A plump teen in a hurry was running and along the street, probably late for school. Perhaps he meant to run, but the fat in every part of his body could only support him for jogging.

It was about a quarter past ten. Since the traffic time had past, there weren't many people on the street. To be precise, only a few visible people could be seen.

As the teen continue jogging, he didn't notice the voices came ahead of him.

"Where're we going now?" asked a girl.

"Nowhere in particular. Just wander around and spend the morning." answered a low voice, obviously from a boy.

"I can spend my morning in many other useful stuff!'

"For example?" said a third person.

"Studying!" the girl voice said, angrily. Her voice was quite high but the teen still wasn't aware of.

"Shh!" the two other voices hushed her. "He will know!" one of them pointed at the teen, who was busying himself with his shoelaces.

So the three invisible people turned their attention to the teen in front of them. At once, the one with messy raven hair frowned. "Dudley?"

The fat teen looked up. He indeed was Dudley. "Where this familiar sound came from?" he thought. When he looked around and found no one (to him), he decided he was imagining things.

"What, Harry?" said Hermione. She knew Harry had a cousin but she didn't know his name.

Ron answered for Harry. "Dudley's his cousin." He stared at Dudley and confirmed, "and if I'm not mistaken, this is he."

Dudley finished with his shoelaces and stood up. Since the three of them were invisible to him, he bumped into them after few steps.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" he screamed.

Harry, who endured years of slaughter from Dudley, thought he should give him a good scare. He started to make terrifying noise.

"AHWOOOOOOOOOO GRAG GRAG GRAG!" and more. Dudley was scared to death and actually ran away. Soon he vanished out of sight.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ron, while he couldn't stop laughing.

"How can you resist a chance to revenge after being hit and shouted by someone?" was Harry's answer.

"Let's go." suggested Ron. "Hermione, this isn't really a waste of time, is it?"

* * *

So another update. 

My usual request: reviews please!


	10. Magic Lesson

Chapter 10 Magic Lesson

"Hello everyone!" a man wearing black tall hat and a black suit was speaking, "Welcome to the magic lesson!"

"What a dramatic voice." whispered Ron to Neville. "Even more dramatic than Lockhart." They both smirked.

"That man's got a battyfly on his head!" said Luna excitedly, "they're really ware! I never thought I'd find one near a muggle."

"What's a battyfly?" Neville asked with his usual interest in Luna's magical creatures. He always asked about them.

"They're invisible. So the only clue to find them is they make the person nearest to them act oddly." Luna explained. "My dad wrote an article about them last year. I can get a copy for you if you like."

"Honestly, Luna, I don't think there is a battyworm on him," Hermione continued before Luna could interrupt, "His job is to entertain people, therefore he had to act like that. Just like you can't think the weird sisters and Celestina Warbeck had battyworm on them."

"My name is Dave Copper, just call me Dave!" the magician boomed. "Now let's not loose any time, shall we begin?"

"Yes!" Most of the muggle students answered.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!" Dave curled his hand round his ear. This time the reply was a hundred times louder, "YES!"

"Did you see Ernie put a spell to his throat?" said Harry to Ron. He saw Ernie magically enlarged his voice before yelling a 'yes'.

"The lesson will be divided into two parts: I'll teach you how to play Ninga Rings. See, the silver rings over there!" the students looked at the direction he pointed at. "and we would invite our wizards and witches to show us some magic!" the muggles all clapped enthusiastically.

"Really, time is different now. The muggles don't burn us like they did in the medieval times." said Hermione, though no one could hear her.

Very soon, everyone in the room got a set of rings from the cardboard box. Dave taught them how to put the four rings together and apart without being noticed by anyone. None of the students, no matter muggles or wizards, could achieve that stage. They just made the movement too slowly or too clearly that people see the gaps in the rings. Many of them gave up fairly quickly and decided to watch the others try, only a few practiced until Dave told them to stop. Hermione was one of the few, of course.

"Be confident with yourself, be confident!" Dave always encouraged students who gave up with this sentence.

After a while, Dave announced that it was time for exchangers to show them magic. The Hogwarts students gathered around and discussed what to show the muggles.

"Patronuses, they're cute." suggested Luna.

"That'll be Harry's job. He does them he best." said Terry Boot.

"Perhaps summoning charms?" then Ron answered, "Easy."

"Hermione, can you make those water-proof fires?" asked Ron, and Hermione said yes.

"I think I'll make things dance." said Hannah Abott thoughtfully.

"And I'll change these silver rings into gold." Said Ernie.

"Can I stun someone?" asked Terry Boot. Luna replied immediately, "Oh yes, you can stun yourself and I'll wake you up."

"No, I've changed my mind. I'll conjure a goblet."

"Then Ill fill it with water."

"Who first?" asked Dave.

"Go, our honourable leader of DA." said Ron while he pushed Harry forward.

"_Expecto Patromum!_" A great silver stag emerged out of Harry's wand and circled the room. The crowd cheered. The muggles attempted to touch it when it came close. It ran for a few minutes and went back to Harry. He patted the stag before t vanished.

"This is a patromum. Everyone has a different one." explained Harry, though not very briefly.

Then it was Hermione's turn. The made the water-proof fire and held it in the middle of the air with her wand before saying, "_Aguamenti!_". A jet of water flew to the fire but it didn't extinguish, the blue ball of fire danced happily until Hermione vanished it.

The muggles seemed to be very interested. All sorts of magic appeared in the room, with laughter accompanied them.

* * *

Reviews will be very encouraging.

Thanks for reading this chapter.

Chilli Flower


	11. Dream

Chapter 11 Dream

The following month went on, with the exchangers busying on muggle lives. The Griffindors decided to make a PowerPoint about the similarities and differences between wizarding and muggle recreation activities. Since Harry and Hermione were brought up by muggles, they didn't need to worry about using the computer. After a short meeting at an evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville agreed that, Ron and Neville would collect information while the other two deal with those IT stuff.

Finding information about muggles recreation activities weren't difficult for Ron and Neville, because Charles was an expert in sports. He knew nearly everything about them. They found him in the sports ground of the school one Friday afternoon, practicing football.

"Hey, Charles, do you remember the last time we talk about quiditch?" shouted Ron the moment he saw Charles's figure about fifty metres away. He meant the time that Harry briefly explained quiditch rule to him. He promised to let him see flying someday.

"Is Harry going to fly?" said Charles. He has been hoping to see a broomstick ever since he heard of quiditch.

"Yeah, five o'clock sharp." replied Neville. "What are you doing?" He asked, though he knew perfectly he was playing football. Dean was always babbling about his favourite team in his first year. He was sharing the same dormitory with him since then, and he saw all those posters on his bed. He only wanted to get information about it.

"Football! What?! You don't know how to play?" Charles exclaimed incredulously.

Very soon, Ron and Neville got all the information they wanted and Charles saw Harry fly that night.

When December came, the school put Christmas trees in the corridors, though they weren't as big as those in Hogwarts. Of course, the decourations on the trees can't move. The bells that signaled the starting and ending of lessons changed to Christmas carols.

Harry groaned in his sleep, rolling on the bed. He was having those strange dreams again. It wasn't the Department of Myteries, but a house like 12th Grimauld Place. He was sitting in a wooden chair, impatiently waiting for someone who was late for over ten minutes. He turned his wand ramdomly.

"You're late, Avery." he said in a cold voice while a man in black robes entered the room and kneel before him. He could see him shivering.

"My lord, I h-have good news. Harry Potter was out of Hogwarts." said the quivering voice.

"When and where did he go?" He sat up, thinking, "Why would that old fool Dumbledore do this?"

"He left Hogwarts for a muggle school in middle September, and he will be returning a little before Christmas." the reply came.

"Good. I shall attend to the boy myself." He stopped before saying, "For your lateness. _Crucio_."

As the spell hit Avery, Harry screamed as though it was himself being hit by the curse.

"Harry! What's up?" asked a panicked Ron.

"Voldemort. He knows I'm here. He'll be coming." Ron gasped. "Write to Dumbledore! He should know about that!"

"Yeah, I will. Let's see if Hermione's awake or not." said Harry.

Hermione appeared to be having breakfast downstairs. She was reading the Daily Prophet while eating scrambled eggs. She greeted the two boys, "Morning." as they came in. Seeing the expressions on their faces, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry told her about the dream. She listened and frowned deeper every sentence. After he finished, she gave him the same advice as Ron, "Tell Dumbledore. He'll need to know."

* * *

Thanks for everyone that has leave a review!

Oho We're getting near to 2000 hits now!

Chilli Flower


	12. Spells, Letter and DA

Chapter 12 Spells, Letter and DA

It was in the evening when Hermione was forcing Harry and Ron to study.

"Hermione, I'm pretty tired. Why must we study now? After we have all those muggle lessons?" said a bored Ron.

"Have you ever looked at your learning schedule?" said Hermione, while at the same time shoved the timetable before his eyes, "You're a thousand miles behind!"

"If I'm a thousand miles behind, why not have a few more miles?" retorted Ron, "Plus, Snape isn't teaching potions this year and Slughorn is kinder, so why pick potions to study?"

"This is not a question of the kindness of the teacher! You are supposed to follow the schedule!" Hermione was nearly screaming. She turned to Harry, who was pouring over his potions textbook with an interested look, which never happened. "Harry, what're you doing?"

"Oh, I've just found some spells on this book. See?" Harry pointed to the spell _levicorpus_.

Hermione's curiosity drove her anger of Ron away. "Well, there's a spell that can tell you what the thing can do! Let's try it!" She took out her wand and said, "_Levicorpus revilio!_"

An smoky image flew out of the tip of her wand. It formed itself into the look of Harry, who was being hoisted into the air by the ankle. Ron and Hermione burst into laughter. With a flick of Hermione's wand, the smoky figure dissolved into the air.

"Hey, Hermione, try this one!" said Ron, pointing to the _Sectumsempra_. He apparently forgot that he was just arguing with her.

Hermione repeat the wand movement and voiced the charm, "S_ectumsempra revilio._"

This time, a smoky Ron was slashed and silver-coloured blood spitted out. The three of them stared in horror, mouth opened. Harry ran to the book and check whether there were any notes for the spell. Someone, scribbled the words "for enemies" under the spell. He called the others to have a look.

"Well, we can use that to the death eaters, they're surly our enemies." said Ron.

"Ron, this is dark magic! We'll be the same as the death eaters if we use this!" Hermione disagreed.

"I think the death eaters deserved it." said Harry quietly. "More death eater down means Voldemort's got fewer supporters, isn't it?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to bed just when an owl soared into the room, carrying a letter from Hogwarts. Harry recognized the long, thin writing of Dumbledore.

Harry,

Thank you for telling me about your dream.

To ensure you and your classmates' safety, the Order members will patrol outside the school under the invisibility cloak. Speaking of the cloak, please remember to bring it along with you anytime. If you have any problem, send a speaking patronus outside the school barrier and whoever patrolling outside will get the message. You can also tell the other exchangers that they need to stay safe. Meanwhile, be alert of any extra-ordinary things.

Albus Dumbledore

"Er- I think I'd better fetch my cloak now." said Harry.

"We go together." Said Ron.

While the three were walking up the stairs, Hermione asked uncertainly, "Do you think we should start DA again?"

"Yeah, since every exchanger here are DA members, why not?" echoed Ron, "And we learnt loads from you, Harry."

"Why?"

"Now, we've just found lots of useful spells and charms form that book, and we know Voldemort is coming, so we all need to defend ourselves, even if you don't want them to fight!" said Hermione. "Im sure all of us would like to have DA lessons again, even though Umbridge is gone."

"Dumbledore would like more people to be able to protect themselves, Harry. See his letter? _Tell the other exchangers that they need to stay safe. _How can you stay safe without knowing how?" said Ron.

"Well… Just ask them, Hermione. If they wanted to, we can start DA again."

* * *

So here's chapter 12!

Please give me some advice

Chilli Flower


	13. You Know What to Do

Chapter 13 You Know What to Do

There was a death eater meeting in the Malfoy Manor. At the end of the rectangular marble table sat a snake-like man, with a pale face and a pair of red eyes, known as Lord Voldemort. He lean back on his chair, eyes swept over his fellow supporters.

"You all know why we're here, don't you?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Master, we're honoured to come to the meeting. We-" said an death eater at the other end of the table. He was cut by Voldemort before he could say another sentence.

Silence fell in the room for a couple of minutes. No one dare to speak before Voldemort does, fearing that they would make him angry. Finally, after twitching his wand a few times and hissed to Nagini, Voldemort addressed his followers.

"I'm sure you remember the ministry event this June." Some death eaters shivered, for they were severely punished for that fiasco. "Although I'm very displeased by your performance, it still proved that Harry Potter will risk everything to rescue his friends. We can take this as an advantage,"

The death eaters remained motionless in their seats, listening to Voldemort.

"According to the exchanger namelist, there is a fifth year girl in the muggle school." He turned his head to Snape. "Severus, we need some polyjuice potion."

"Yes, my lord." And he place two flasks of rubbery liquid on the desk.

With a lazy flick of his wand, Voldemort sent the potion to the Carrows sitting on his left. "You know what to do, Alecto and Amycus."

* * *

"Hi, Harry!" 

"Good evening!"

"Wow! This room is big!"

The first DA meeting of the school year started, though not many members were present. The meeting was held in the school hall in the muggle school, which Hermione booked. "It's lucky that we can book it, since I think there're lots of activities in this school." She said.

When everyone came, Harry told them what they were going to do learn.

"Now, I've found out that we need to discuss something privately, but unfortunately there're many people around." Some people nodded, "and there's an easy charm that can make people near you get a buzzing ear, then they can't hear anything."

"What? Make someone deaf?"

"Er- I mean, just for a moment."

Ernie, the questioner, looked relieved. Being a Hufflepuff, he was too kind to hex others to deafness.

"So, the spell's _Muffliato_." He demonstrated the spell on Ron, then yelled out the "Weasley is our king" repeatedly. Ron didn't blush or anything, which he usually did. Obviously he can't hear a thing.

Harry told the members to divide into pairs and practice. In the next ten minutes, half of the DAs gathered around, throwing and blocking jinxes at each other, while the other half formed a circle around them and watched. Most of them were more and more interested in the Harry-Neville duel.

"_Stupef_y" Neville pointed his wand at Harry, who blocked it with a shield charm.

It was Harry's turn to strike, he threw Neville a jelly-leg curse, and failed.

They sent jets of light flying across the hall, with increasing speed.

"_Inpedimenta!_"

"_Levicorpus!_"

The two spell hit its target at the same time. Harry was frozen while Neville was hovering in the air by the ankle. The audience laughed. Ron muttered the counter jinx for Harry, then Harry let Neville down with a thud.

The DA met every other day, and they soon mastered the "_Muffliato_", "_Levicorpus_", the speaking patronus and the "_Sectumsempra_" (they practiced it on enlarged dolls).

* * *

"Morning, Charles!" the exchangers greeted their muggle friend. 

"Morning." Charles mumbled. He seemed quite sleepy. Harry assumed that he was up all night playing football.

The whole day Charles was in a bad mood. He didn't said anything about the coming football match, or asked when will Harry fly again. All he did was frowning and scowling, or daydreaming when he got bored of his endless scowling, which he got a ten-minute lecture from their most annoying teacher. He snorted when Luna pointed out to him that a moodbug was affecting him.

"I can't see a single insect, even an ant near me." He sneered, "by the way, Ms Alcott says she wanted to ask you something about a crumplehorned snorkack, and wondered if you can find her during lunchtime."

"Oh, sure!" Luna was completely oblivious about Charless attitude.

Later, Luna finished her lunch quickly. She was very happy that another person believed the existent of snorkacks.

"Is Luna still talking with Ms Alcott?" said Hermione. The exchangers looked around and noticed Luna hadn't arrived at the classroom.

"Probably." answered Terry, "I've seen her talking about those creatures for hours in our common room."

Classes went on, and Charles collapsed in the second class after lunch.

"Stomachache," he said.

The teacher sent him to the medical treatment centre. "You must have eaten too fast at lunch, Charles."

The exchangers hadn't see Luna since lunch.

* * *

The end of chapter 13!

How's it?

Chilli Flower


	14. Death Eaters in Laurence High School

Chapter 14 Death Eaters in Laurence High School

"Alecto, let's observe Potter for while." Said Amycus, once they entered the muggle school. Of course, they casted the disillusion charm on themselves.

"Fine."

When the bell rang, students came running in the corridors hurriedly. Among them, a raven haired boy was talking to a tall, sporty boy.

"What's the first lesson today?" asked Harry.

"Chemistry, and we're going to the lab today." replied Charles.

"Oh, I think this chemistry thing is very similar to potions. Except we sometimes use raw materials like unicorn hairs and you use chemicals." Ron joined in the conversation.

"There are real unicorns?" Charles was very surprised since he thought unicorns only appear in fairytales.

"Yeah, of course." Said Ron, "What's the muggle version of unicorns?"

"Well…They have one horn on the top of their forehead, and they look like horses…Oh yes, they only come out at night." Said Charles, knocking his head while thinking.

"Our unicorns look similar to yours, but they come out both day and night. Their hairs are used in potions or as the core of wands." said Ron thoughtfully.

A few metres away, Hermione was talking to Luna. "Hey Luna, do you remember what Ms Alcott said last week when I asked if we could use the hall for practicing charms?"

"She said only if we don't blast down it. Like we would!" said Luna, "Though a new creature that father discovered would, those things like explosions."

Amycus and Alecto found a quiet corner to discuss stuff they just seen. It was quite hard because students were rushing to the canteen for breakfast. Finally, the two death eaters retreated out of the school.

"So?" whispered Alecto, "The Dark Lord only gave us some polyjuice potion. How are we supposed get that fifth year?"

"I reckon you should transform into that Charles muggle. It seems that he's close to them." Said Amycus in a low voice, "And I should transform into the teacher that Mudblood mentioned."

* * *

"Come in." said Ms Alcott, then continue to sip her coffee.

She was quite surprised when a witch rushed in, clutching a wand tightly in their hand, ready to fight. She stood up, but before she could make a sound, a jet of red light shot out of the witch's wand and hit her squarely in the chest. Everything went black, and she fell hard on the floor with a thud.

Amycus crouched down and picked a hair from the unconscious woman. Then she dropped the hair in a flask, which the liquid inside immediately turned light yellow. She pointed her wand towards the person beneath her feet and muttered an invisible charm. The poor woman was kicked and rolled to the bottom of her own desk. After checking everything was arranged, Amycus drank the potion.

* * *

Charles was just a step from the canteen when Alecto found him. Since there were many students around, he didn't want to show himself or get too much attention. He hid behind a smelly rubbish bin, and casted an Imperius Curse on Charles.

"_Come here…come here…" _Charles pushed other students aside and headed towards the bin.

"Charles, where're you going?" called Harry.

"Er- toilet. Don't wait for me." He answered as instructed.

"OK."

"_Here… give me a hair of yours…_" obediently, Charles pulled off one of his hair then handed it to Alecto, who put it into the glass of Polyjuice Potion before gulping it down. "_Now…shut yourself in a toilet and do not let anyone see you…_"

* * *

"See you later, everyone! I'm going to Ms Alcott's office now." said Luna brightly. She finished her lunch fairly quickly.

After a while, the fake Charles cleared his throat and told his 'friends', "Er- I want to get something from my room, bye." And he left the canteen, though not for his room, but for Ms Alcott's office.

Luna had no idea what was ahead of her. She bounced in her own style, humming a song on her way to the office.

"You're Luna? Sit down, sit down." said Ms Alcott.

The two of them began to talk about crumple-horned snorkacks. Luna thought that Ms Alcott wasn't very interested in the topic. "Why did she ask me to come if she doesn't like snorkacks?" she thought. Very soon, she knew the reason. It was when Charles came in.

"Hello." The 'Charles' greeted 'Ms Alcott', "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Hey, Charles, what're you talking about?" asked Luna.

"The Dark Lord wants you." said Alecto in Charles voice, and he whipped out his wand at the moment he spoke.

"_Stupefy!_" cried Alecto and Amycus together, but the two jets of red light was blocked by a shield charm. The curse bounced around the room, one missed Amycus by millimeters.

Luna ran to the door as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, the instant she reached the door knob, another stunning spell hit her back. She fell on the floor face up, just as Ms Alcott did in the morning.

"Time to go." said Amycus. She grabbed Luna, then two death eaters and a poor student disapparated with a 'pop'.

* * *

So now you know how Luna is caught.

By the way, I don't know who is the elder one, Amycus or Alecto? Does anyone know?

Reviews please!


	15. Luna in the Dark Quarters

Chapter 15 Luna in _the Dark Quarters_

"Bang." Luna was thrown into a dark, filthy cellar. Several mices cried, wondering what happened. Luna found a cleaner corner and sat down. "_The Dark Lord wants you._", that's what Alecto told her in Ms Alcott's office. Why did Voldemort wanted her? Shouldn't he show more interested in Harry?

Luna's wand was confiscated once they get in this place, which she learnt that its name was _the Dark Quarters. _Without a wand, she couldn't do anything, even if it was only _Lumos_. Without a wand, she had no way to escape.

Hours later, death eater brought her supper, in fact, he threw the food to Luna. Something silver was shining under the cloak: a silver hand. At the sight, Luna knew that the person at the door was Wormtail, one of the most pathetic death eaters. His wand was sticking out of his pocket, swaying a little as he moved.

"This is my chance," thought Luna.

Luna bounced up the instant Wormtail stood in front of her. Wormtail backed away a few steps in surprise. She took that as her advantage. She threw the boiling congee into his face, and he howled like a wolf as the congee hit him. Understand that no one should hear that, Luna grabbed Wormtail's wand (He didn't notice because he was too busy wiping away congee on his face).

"_Silencio!_" Luna hissed. Though Wormtail's mouth continued to move, no sound could be heard. She was quite contented with her charm work. She couldn't be a favourite student of Flitwick just by telling him about magical creatures.

Now with a wand, Luna could escape, or at least tell someone about her situation. But first, she had to get rid of Wormtail.

"_Stupefy!_" and Wormtail fainted.

"What if other death eaters see him fainted?" thought Luna. A vanishing charm was cast the next moment.

For the first time, Luna explored the dirty cellar. She found several dead rats and insects, probably died of hunger. Apart from that, the cellar had nothing worth investigating. She tried apparition, although she hadn't get the qualification yet. Nothing happened, as she predicted. She didn't expect it would work.

"Of course, how would you allow a prisoner to apparate in and out?" she mused.

Shortly after that, Luna decided to send a message out side. The question is, how? She ran through all spells she learnt in Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, and couldn't find a thing useful in this situation. Then her mind drifted to the DA lessons. Yes! The DA! Hadn't Harry told them, a patronus is a concentration of light, which fights the dementors, and a talking patronus carries messages everywhere?

Luna got into action immediately.

"I'm back to the muggle school with the others. I'm back to the muggle school with the others safely. I'm back to the muggle school with the others safely." A shining silver unicorn came out of the tip of her wand gracefully. "Tell the exchangers and Dumbledore that I'm here in the cellar of _the Dark Quarters_, OK? And tell them to reply as quickly as they can, can you, please?"

The unicorn patronus nodded and answered, "Don't worry, Luna. They will receive your message very soon." Without another word, it dissolved into the air slowly, leaving glittering little silver star behind.

* * *

"What will Voldemort do if he noticed Wormtail hadn't return from the meal delivering?" an idea came into Luna's mind. It has been at least half an hour since Wormtail came. 

Luna duplicated Wormtail's wand. The fake one looked exactly the same as the real one, but it could perform any magic. She tossed the fake wand aside. It was time to go to the second step now.

"_Accio Wormtail_." Then an unconscious Wormtail appeared out of thin air.

Luna placed the fake wand into the pocket where the real has been in. Then she woke him up.

"_Obliviate._" hissed Luna. Something white whooshed out and Wormtail's eye became unfocus.

"Go away, now." Luna ordered him. That's when she heard footsteps came nearer and nearer.

* * *

School starts tomorrow and I can't update the story as frequently as in the summer holidays. Perhaps one chapter a week. I'll do my best.

And I'm thinking whether to let characters die or not. Can you please give me your opinion?

Chilli Flower


	16. Patronus

Chapter 16 Patronus

All the exchangers were desperately searching for Luna. She hadn't been seen since lunchtime.

Neville was the first one who noticed she was gone. He looked around the classroom before asking, "Has anyone see Luna?"

Then other students began to glance around, just like Neville, and all of them shook their heads.

"No, I thought she's with Ms Alcott talking about magical creatures?" said Ron.

"That's what Charles said. Oh! Where's him now?" exclaimed Harry.

The exchangers''voice advanced from whispering to shouting aloud. The teacher was annoyed and addressed the class, "Quiet, please. The 2nd World War is a very important topic. Besides, the exams are near. Class, have you begin your revision yet?"

The exchangers resumed their communication, but of course, in lower voices. "He's sitting next to you, Harry," Hermione frowned, "and sulking." She added under her breath.

Indeed, Charles's mood was perfect today. First, he had been under the Imperious Curse early in the morning (well, he didn't know about the Impervious Curse), and was forced to lock himself in a toilet cubicle. Though he managed to free himself, the action of disobeying the curse gave him a hard time - his head was pounding non-stop. Second, he hated all those lessons today, especially Economics, the second lesson of the day, which was the subject he hated most.

On the other hand, his temper was improving as morning stretched into afternoon. The effects of fighting off Impervious Curse were wearing off. He decided to apologize after school, while they were heading towards the canteen for dinner.

"Er... everyone, I'm sorry about how I behave this morning…" He paused then said, "I don't know, but I can't remember what I did in the morning, before breakfast. All I can recall is we walking down the corridor, and then suddenly I was inside the toilet. Then I was sulky all morning, my head was hurting the moment I step out of the toilet."

"It's OK, mate…" said Ron, patting Charles on the shoulder, "You didn't see how Harry is last year. His scar keeps burning and he gets a bad temper every time it happens."

"Hey!" yelled Harry, whose face was nearly as red as Ron's hair.

"Where's Hermione…" Ron wondered, "oh, she behind us. Let's wait for her."

So the three boys leaned against a window sill, waiting for Hermione. Seconds later, a troubled Hermione approached them, she seemed very worried for Luna. The boys resumed walking but Hermione stood still, looking out of the window.

"Hermione, are you going or not? I'm starving." called Ron. Seeing that she had no response, he actually went back to Hermione and patted her shoulder saying, "What is the beautiful scenery our Miss Granger so interested about?"

Hermione pointed at a silver figure up the darkening sky, soaring nearer and nearer to the school. "See?" she said quietly.

Charles looked interested when he saw the thing, but Ron was quiet confused, "It's just a bird, Hermione. There're loads of them here. You see them everyday, don't you?"

"I don't think so, Ron. I think it's a horse. No! A Thestral! Hang on - no one's riding it – what does this mean?"

The "Thestral" glided towards the window, passed through the glass just like a ghost.

"It's a patronus, a unicorn patronus." said Hermione, "and it means, Luna's giving us a message."

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Hermione sent Luna a "We'll rescue you out of this very soon" reply. Harry was blaming himself every minute in the hour.

"She was captured because of me." he moaned, "She'd be perfectly safe if I didn't leave Hogwarts."

"Harry, this isn't your fault. Voldemort'll find a find to get you anyway." said Hermione soothingly.

"I'm going to Dark Quarters now." Harry stood up, his fists clenched tightly.

"Harry, NO! What's the use for this? You'll only make Voldemort even happier if you go! Remember Sirius!" cried Hermione.

Similar situation repeated numerous times until Harry finally calmed down. Hermione flooed her head to Dumbledore's office and talked to him for a while, then Harry, Ron and Charles and herself were invited to his office immediately.

* * *

I'm very sorry that it took so long for this chapter. School has started and I have much more to do than in the holidays. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Next chapter: reason why "the Dark Lord wants you"...

Chilli Flower


	17. Reason

Chapter 17 Reason

A few desperate days had passed since Luna was caught. So far nothing terrible happened to her. No cruciatus curse, no interrogating about Harry Potter or Dumbledore, not even a death eater came to her. The worst things in these days were merely the filthiness of the cellar and the quality of food. Luna started wondering whether she was captured by mistake.

She didn't have to wonder long.

One day, though Luna didn't know what time, for there wasn't a clock or a window in the cellar, an unknown death eater came in. He was probably new recruited, because she never saw him in the wanted list in the Daily Prophet. He had a triangular scar on his He held out his wand the moment he entered the cellar. It was too late for Luna to reach Wormtail's (it was somewhere in the mess next to her) when she discovered someone came in.

"Stand up." the death eater commanded, with his wand pointing to her heart.

Luna had no choice. She stood up as ordered. While she was rising up, her eyes searched for Worm tail's wand. Then she found it.

"Ouch!" cried Luna, she sprained her ankle when standing up. Luna fell back on to the floor, her back thumped against the mess.

"Hey, get up quick!" said the death eater harshly. He smirked and then looked to the door, which remained open. He didn't close the door when he entered. Luna caught the opportunity, snatched the wand from the mess and hid it under her clothes.

Once Luna got up, the death eater led her to higher floors of the building. The corridors were dark and narrow, it only permit two persons to pass through. Luna wondered who or what was waiting her there. Also, she tried to remember the route. Left, right, left, left, middle, left, right…soon Luna felt as if she was in a maze, probably even more complicated than the one in Harry's Triwizard Tournament. Every time she turned a corner, she thought she heard some whisperings, perhaps they're the security system.

The death eater knocked. An old death eater opened the door and at the same time held out a golden wire. He scanned the death eater who brought Luna and Luna herself three times, using the wire. Luna's heart contracted: she had a wand on her. Fortunately, the scanner was only for polyjuice potion and other transfiguration. Soon, the old death eater motioned the two of them to enter.

"Ah…Here is our Luna Lovegood…" Luna heard a high voice said. No doubt it was Voldemort.

"May I know why am I here?" asked Luna rather fiercely, hoping her voice didn't sound frightened.

"Oh…You'll know very soon." Said Voldemort lazily, "and is this your attitude towards the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Luna remained silence. She wouldn't let Voldemort to play her around, and she wouldn't tell him a thing, no matter it was as unimportant as what colour the sky was. She wouldn't succumb to the dark side.

"Now, what is a crumple horned snorkack?" ask Voldemort.

Luna's was very surprised. Voldemort, the dark lord, wanted to know about snorkacks?

"I have no idea." Replied Luna, though she knew everything about a snorkack.

"Don't lie to the dark lord…let's try again, what's a snorkack?" Voldemort repeated the question with a little more force.

"Do some research yourself." Luna answered, stubbornly, "and I doubt if you can understand the information, with your poor language skills."

"_Crucio!_" cried Voldemort. Instantly, Luna was thrashing on the carpet, screaming wildly.

"_Imperio! …answer me, is there any creature to destroy everything they pass by? … Is there something like that?... answer me…"_

All the pain from the cruciatus curse lifted.

"It was so great, not to think…" thought Luna, she began to answer, "Yes, there is something that fulfill your requirement, my lord, a Heli-"

Then she stopped dead. Telling Voldemort this piece of information would be disaster, her sense told her.

"No. I won't tell you. I won't, I won't, I WON'T!" Luna yelled out.

Voldemort increased the level of the imperius curse. "_You won't tell me? …Yes, you certainly will do so... Quickly, tell me what is the creature?"_

This time, Luna was extremely determined. She chanted in her mind, no, I won't, I will not, you're dreaming, Tom Riddle...It's time to wake up, Riddle...

The name "Tom Riddle" provoked Voldemort again. He raised his wand and bellowed, "_CRUCIO!"_

The torture this time was ten times worse than the last one. Luna screamed, and all death eaters in the room covered their ears. The curse carried on and Luna continued wriggling her hands, thumping her feet on the ground and everything. Watching every bit of this, Voldemort's expression stayed very still.

After a century, as it seemed to Luna, the curse ended. She lay on the floor, panting and sweating, very weak, but still stubborn.

"I won't tell you... I won't..." she grumbled in a voice that people could barely hear, "I won't tell you it's a Heliopath...I won't"

A smirk of victory stretched out on Voldemort's face. Realizing what she had just said, Luna fainted in shock

* * *

That's wht Voldemorrt wanted to get Luna...a creature to destroy.

The Heliopath metioned above is in book 5, chatper Hog's Head. Luna said Fudge had them for his personal army.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. And I sincerely sorry for the lateness of update, very sorry.

Reviews, everyone!

Chilli Flower


	18. Rescue part 1

Chapter 18 Rescue part 1

"Exchangers from Hogwarts, please go to the interview room immediately." Ms Alcott's voice rang in the whole school through the public address system. Hearing the announcement, the exchangers tensed.

"Do you think it's about Luna?" said Ernie.

"Probably." said Hermione, "We'd better go now."

So they walked down the staircase towards the interview room. They weren't surprised when they saw a silver bearded Dumbledore sitting behind a desk.

"Please take a seat, everyone." Dumbledore gestured them to sit down. Once they settled down, he addressed them, without dancing around the subject.

"I've got a message from Miss Lovegood a few days ago." concerned expressions appeared out of the students' faces. He continued, "According to her, she's quite OK, though she had no idea why Voldemort captured her. The only clue was the death eaters told her 'the Dark Lord wants you'."

"I'm sure that Voldemort wants to keep her as bait to me." said Harry at once. "Although I really wanted to go and rescue her, I try not to. I don't want another Sirius." He said the last sentence in a lower voice. Ron patted his shoulder.

"It's good for you to understand, Harry." said Dumbledore. "However, you can go this time if you want." Harry looked up in amazement. "We'll have your looks fixed so that Voldemort won't know who you are."

"I want to go, sir." Answered Harry eagerly, "I'll go, I'll help."

"Now, let us discuss some strategy." said Dumbledore, clapping his hand together. "I'm sure Miss Lovegood would want to see us as soon as possible."

"We'll have the element of surprise if we just zoom inside." said Ron, "I mean, a quick rescuing."

"Don't you think there won't be any security there?" objected Hermione, "Voldemort would know instantly if someone attacked his quarters."

"I agree with Miss Granger. Just walk inside the place is too foolhardy," said Dumbledore, "though I must admit that our action must be quick."

"Headmaster, I have an idea." said Terry, raising his hands politely. He explained his plan which everyone thought it was fantastic.

"Great, in this way, no one will realize we're sneaking into the Dark Quarters." said Neville enthusiastically.

"Everyone, go and get all the things you need. Harry, please bring along your invisibility cloak."

* * *

In a forest, everything seemed extremely normal. Moonlight shone through the many-layer leaves, and spilled on the earth like silver powder. The leaves swung peacefully with the breeze, making whispering-like sounds. Several owls hooted.

"_Crack_." A crack that resemble when you open a nut broke the calm environment. About twenty dark figures appeared in the dark, then dissolved into thin air almost at once. The forest returned to its untroubled mood.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Quarters, Voldemort held Bellatrix behind after their usual death eater meeting.

"Is the things ready?" he asked in his high, clear voice.

"Yes, everything is ready, My Lord. They're in the basement." replied Bellatrix in her most polite voice.

"Good. You can leave now." Voldemort told her to leave the room, and her eyes glowed in gratitude when he praised her.

As the two of the spoke, some ants were entering the building in a closely-packed line. Slowly, they reached the end of the corridor, which would lead to the room that Voldemort held death eaters meetings by turning left. The right fork would take people to the underground parts of the building.

The ants communicated with each others using their antennas. Very soon, they divided into two groups, one going left and the other to the right.

The "turn right" ants marched down, down, and down to the underground. It was smelly, even to ants' blunt senses. The place was dark, only had enough light for them to see. They proceed to a locked stone door, then went inside through the gap between the door and the floor.

Luna was squatting in the furthest corner of the room, her head bent. It looked like that she hadn't recovered the shock that she creaked the information to Voldemort. The ants went to her, unnoticed before one of them climbed onto her arm and crawled in a small circle. Luna blew it away and continued her thoughts. Strangely, the ant came again, still circling on her arm. She drew her attention to it, as if it knew she was looking at it, the ant walked and spelled "Luna" on the forearm.

"You know me, little ant?" she asked. The ant spelled "Yes" and went back to the ground. She followed it and found its companions waiting.

"Take out your wand" the message appeared on the floor, trailed by ants. Luna followed the instructions.

Slowly, the ants grew larger and larger, four of the six legs shot back to the body, leaving the last two growing longer. Luna shrieked, as they begin to transform, hairs began to sprout at the top of their heads, finally their features appeared. In front of herself, she found her friends all grinning at her. In the middle was Harry, the ant who circled on her arm. Next to him was Ron and Hermione, surrounded by her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Now, Luna, do you know the way out?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but how did you guys- " Luna began.

"There's no time for questions. Just leave here quickly, let's go." said Harry.

"OK, this way, careful, the security here is very tight..." whispered Luna.

"You're right, Mudbloods and blood traitors. The security here is high enough to find intruders like you immediately." a cruel voice came as the door banged open, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

It has been a long time since I updated...sorry about that.

Now, hope you enjoy the chapter! It's going to the most exciting part of the whole story!

Chilli Flower


	19. Rescue part 2

Chapter 19 Rescue part 2

"So...our precious little baby Potter! What an honour to have you come and visit us! How wonderful! You've bring friends!" sarcasm dripped in Bellatrix's voice.

The Hogwarts students stood still, waiting for a chance to escape, while Bellatrix walked towards them in an almost "dancing" way, twisting her waist at each step. Of course, with her wand pointed at them.

"Welcome! I'm sure you're coming to find your dear Sirius, right? Come on, step ahead and I'll show you the way!" She teased. Harry stiffened, held his wands a little tighter but didn't move.

Bellatrix did not stop approaching them as she talked. They were now several feet apart only. With a fleeting glance among themselves-

"_Expelliarmus!_", "_Stupefy!_" yelled Harry and Hermione at the same time, and just when they finished their spell, two spells came from behind.

"_Protego!_" yelled Ron and Terry together, and their shield charms expand swiftly around them, leaving Bellatrix separated out the transparent screen of protection. They had practiced that set of spell they'd just performed numerous times during their newly resumed DA sessions.

That outcome was satisfying, though it wasn't perfect. Harry caught Bellatrix's wand, all of them were safe inside the shield, including Bellatrix, not stunned by Hermione's hex. She stepped left and dodged Hermione's spell but was hit squarely by Harry's _Expelliarmus_.

"Shall we destroy it?" asked Neville, who was next to Luna. Harry understood why he said that: it was the wand that tortured Neville's parents, it drove them insane...and as Bellatrix reminded him moments ago, this wand killed his godfather...most important of all, destroying this wand would mean that the dark side losing one weapon...

"You do it." replied Harry, and he tossed the wand to him.

"_Diffindo._" muttered Neville. At once, the wood of the wand broke apart, only linked by the thin thread of unicorn hair inside. A wand that suffered this degree of damage couldn't be fixed,

Bellatrix was outraged. Her eyes bulged and she took one more step forward. As soon as Luna saw her right arm, she shrieked. Unfortunately, no one heard her. Everyone was concentrating on Bellatrix.

The students could feel the shield charm was wearing off. It was time for them to leave this cellar.

Laughing wickedly, Bellatrix pulled out another wand from under her cloak. Students gasped.

Hermione cried, "_Obscuro!_" and Bellatrix lost fight temporarily. Seizing the chance, they all ran towards the door. At their back, they heard her screaming curses and hex, but nothing happened to them except a lot of white smoke emerged, accompanied by mice squeaking.

* * *

"Whew! Why would she have so many wands?" panted Ron.

"But it's not working properly, isn't it?" said Hermione, "Those curses she shouted out wasn't to produce smoke or mice, if you noticed."

"Then what are they for?" asked Luna.

"They're extremely dark magic. I only recognize one of them: the purple curse that I got hit in the Department of Mysteries. You wouldn't want to know what it will cause if they hit you." Hermione shook her head at the last sentence. She tended to continue but Ron interrupt her.

"OK, OK, miss know-it-all. It's not the time for you to be bookwormish. And why aren't there more death eaters coming to us?"

"Maybe they're setting up things to trap us."

"I think we should turn left if you want to go upstairs." Said Luna, "Actually, I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Luna's right. We should get going. Let's meet the others." said Harry as he walked.

They passed the corridors, but no alarms were raised for Hermione kept sending confusing charms everywhere.

The students stopped abruptly as they saw a tall figure at the end of the corridor. They quickly hide themselves in a narrower corridor. But too late, that person had already seen them.

"Oh, you're all OK?" to their relief, it was Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor, I'm out now." said Luna.

"Good, let's-"

"Professor, what's your favourite dessert?" asked Harry.

"It's good of you to ask, Harry. Security is necessary at these times. The answer is lemon drop." Answer Dumbledore, "Now let's move before the dear death eaters come to us.

"Your dear death eaters have come, you old fool." A spooky voice came. Voldemort was standing in front of them, with his death eaters circling them.

"Let the things out." He ordered.

Nearly thirty Heliopaths, with blazing blue-white fire on every inch of their skin, zoomed to Dumbledore and his students. At closer distance, they saw the Heliopath actually had no skin. They were only fire, with the shape of human, and their features were horribly contorted.

Not giving time for them to react, Voldemort raised his wand, sending killing curse flying in all directions. The death eaters followed their master's movement, making the intruders' situation worse. They had to duck the curses, find the exit, and the most difficult but important, prevent Luna being caught again.

"_Sectumsempra!_" yelled a hoarse voice, from the crowd of Hogwarts folk. The curse missed Voldemort by barely an inch, who was now standing at the back, watching both sides fighting.

"Hey! That's no use! The _Aguamenti _charm has no use on Heliopaths! You've got to use the-"

Abruptly, one of the hooded death eaters grabbed Luna, and forced her mouth close. He produced some terrible smelling mist, and then the next second, Luna fainted.

Neville saw the whole process, unlike some others students who went and wake Luna, he just stood there frowning. What spell should he use, when the watering charm had no use? He remembered Luna telling him about Heliopaths once. Then he thought of the mist that the death eater made.

"Yes! The fog spell!" Neville jumped up, then pointed his wand to those evil creatures, sending them white, dense fog. Few of the Heliopaths nearest to him backed away, stumbled their way to the death eaters, who scattered out of their paths. Opposite of them, other Hogwarts students and Dumbledore copied Neville, using fog to control those Heliopaths.

"_Locofog!_" Dumbledore cast a charm on the fog, which immediately chased the death eaters automatically. Seizing the chance, all of them ran to the exit, some of them supporting the still-fainted Luna.

The exit was only one floor above. As soon as they reached the forest nearby, Dumbledore disapparated, with the students having side-along apparition. Harry could feel air being pushed out of his lungs, balls pressed into his skull, but he didn't care, everyone was safe now...They were all heading towards safety.

* * *

How is it? The story's going to end. The epiloge will be here soon (I hope).

Thanks for reading!

Chilli Flower


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20 Epilogue

Everyone was alright. Everyone was safe. No one harmed, well except for the dark side. Let's see what happened after the Hogwarts people had gone.

"Pop." At the sound, the Hogwarts people disapparated. Voldemort ran after them uselessly. When he accepted the fact that they were gone, he roared at his death eaters.

"Rubbish! Why isn't there anyone to stop them?"

Any living things, including animals and insects, dared not to make a sound, for they all valued their lives. The whole place was silent, a horrible, nervous silence.

Voldemort looked around, his black eyes piercing his servants, who winced when they felt his gaze upon them. Yes, they feel it, because they just couldn't pluck up the courage to look at him.

"Are you all deaf? Where were you when they left!" he bellowed. This time, he looked pointedly at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My lord, I was stopping those Heliopaths from destroying the whole building."

"And after that?" he demanded.

Bellatrix spoke haltingly, "hmm...I was...my lord..."

"I'm waiting for an answer. Since you cannot give it, let's not waste time on you. You, Mulciber! What were you doing?"

"My lord, I was battling those filthy blood traitors." Voldemort looked into his eyes, after a moment, Mulciber was rolling on the floor, for he was hit by a Cruciatus Curse.

"I hope you will be more honest from now on." Then he walked over to Bellatrix again, "I'm still waiting for your answer."

Bellatrix whimpered, but did not utter a sound. Once again, Voldemort used Legilimency on her.

"I'm utterly disappointed in you, Bellatrix." He held up his wand...

The Hogwarts people had landed safely outside the gates of Hogwarts. Dumbledore magicked it open and led them inside.

"It's good to be here again." sighed Luna.

"Agreed."

All of them followed Dumbledore climbed up the marble staircase, before he said, "Now, all of you should go to the hospital wing."

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Harry, nearly falling onto the floor. 

Immediately, Ron and Hermione rushed to him.

"The scar again?" whispered Hermione in his ear. He nodded, pulling himself together.

"I think we should proceed to the hospital wing." said Dumbledore.

* * *

"...then Madam Promfey pushed him onto a bed and forced him to stay overnight!" laughed Ron. 

It was now Christmas holiday. Harry, Ron and Hermione were invite to stay at the Burrow. They were now telling the Weasleys their "exchange students" story.

Laughter filled the room.

Then Fred and George teased Harry, "Honestly, it seems that you were often sent to the hospital wing. Have you ever counted how long do you stay there a year?"

"Hey!" retorted Harry indignantly.

THE END

* * *

Yes! The end of the story! 

Do you like it?

I want to thank you for reading this stories and thank those who have reviewed, especially islay12. Your reviews really encouraged me to write!

Finally, can anybody tell me what kind of stories you would like to read?

Chilli Flower


End file.
